I Dont Wan't (You) To Go
by britt4x4
Summary: After Yusei drops Judai off into his own timeline, he finds himself unable to return back to the future with no response from the Crimson Dragon. Now able to spend more time with each other, the boys find that maybe, they have a whole lot more in common than they had originally thought. Lot's of fluff, STARSHIPPING, YuseixJudai. please r&r. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Britt here. :)**

**I hope I didn't make them seem too OOC, as I tried my best. Be sure to let me know at what points I could improve! I've only seen the first season of 5D's alright? Cut me some slack! But one night as I was lying in bed, I decided the world needed more spirit shipping. :) So yeah, here it is. I've already pretty much written the next chapter, it just needs to be edited, but expect this to be about 3 to 4 chapters long, if all goes according to plan.**

**And as always, more reviews will probably help kicking me to start working again.**

* * *

-Desu desu desu desu desu, line break ,desu desu desu desu desu-

After they said goodbye to Yugi-san, Yusei and Judai got back onto Yusei's D-Wheel to take them back into Judai's own time.

"You ready?" Yusei asks, remembering their last trip, with Judai clinging to him as if it was a matter of life and death.

"Yeah, let's go!" Answers the boy, maybe a bit too enthusiastic, obviously nervous about the trip seeing as he was already pretty much slipping his arms around Yusei's waist. Yusei however doesn't really mind all that much and just gives a slight smile, starting to wait for the Crimson Dragon.

After arriving in an abandoned park city park in what he assumes is still Venice, Yusei watches with an amused look as Judai pries his arms from the death grip he was holding Yusei in, dropping down to the ground in a dramatic fashion, breathing heavily.

"On the one hand, it is so awesome, cuz you know, traveling through time, but then again it really makes me miss the dear ground." says Judai, hugging the grass as if it were the best thing he had ever seen in his life.

After lying there for a little while, he looks up as if he suddenly remembered something. Opening his bag with an apologetic look, a very pissed off Pharaoh jumps out, giving Judai a very annoyed look and runs off into the trees. Yusei eyes follow the cat questioningly but doesn't comment as Judai beats him to it.

"It's alright, all that traveling most likely ruffled his feathers so he's probably going to blow off some steam or something. He'll probably return in a day or so... I hope." He says, sweat dropping. After taking a deep sigh, he turned to the dark haired duelist, knowing what was about to come.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye, huh?" He sighed looking solemn, not really wanting to, as he enjoyed the others presence a lot. Nodding, Yusei answered.

"Regretfully, yes, but I hope our journey will bring us together again. Thank you for your help today, without you and Yugi-san we would have never been able to defeat Paradox." Giving a slight smile, quickly returned by Judai, he offered his gloved hand to the boy, and Judai, seeing the leather hand appear in front of his face allowed himself to take it. As Yusei pulled the younger boy up from the ground, he turned it into a firm handshake.

''This is where we shall part our ways, but I hope we shall meet again.'' said Yusei as he gave one last look at Judai. The boy was sporting a very forced smile, trying his best not to let the taller boy know he was unhappy with him leaving. As Yusei turned to leave again on his D-Wheel, he took one more glance at the other duelist. Who appeared to be trying to look anywhere but at Yusei, fidgeting about, and Yusei couldn't help but give a small smile. He made two good friends in such a short period of time, the others should be proud.

Stepping onto his motorcycle, he waited for the confirmation from the Crimson Dragon that he had an okay to go. But after waiting for a little while, with no reply, he could see from the corner of his eyes that Judai was shooting him a questioning gaze. Staying on his D-Wheel for a few more seconds, contemplating what to do, he came to the conclusion that the Crimson Dragon was probably recharging his powers and needed him to wait a little longer. Stepping of the vehicle he told Judai so.

"Would be nice if he took the time to let you know tho..." Judai mumbled as Yusei shrugged of his comment, not knowing what to do about the situation. The boy had a point though. Then it seemed as if realization suddenly hit the brunette, as his face instantly beamed brightly.

"Does this mean that you can spend the day with me? Here in Venice?" A happy grin flashing upon his mouth. Thinking it though for a few seconds, Yusei shot a glance at this bike and back to the ever widening smile on the others face.

"Yeah. I guess I can." He said, unconsciously relaxing his tense shoulders, secretly happy that he could spend the day with the other duelist. Concealing his bike behind some tall bushes in the park, he let himself be dragged off by a hyperactive and cheering Judai, feeling the boys tight grip on his hand through the leather. Seems like this day wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

-Desu desu desu desu desu, line break ,desu desu desu desu desu-

Walking through the city in the sunny morning had been amazing, and although Judai had told him that it was a quiet shopping season, Yusei had found that he had still thoroughly enjoyed it. Not because of all the interesting game stores that he got dragged to and from, or even the nice weather. No, it was Judai grabbing his hand every now and then, taking him to who knows where, and seeing the smile on his face as he happily chatted on and on about what he was going to show him this time. Normally, half of the stuff wouldn't even register in Yusei's mind, but Judai seemed to catch his attention every time, face beaming with the most carefree and happiest smile he had ever seen, whenever he answered Judai, or simply by showing that he was listening. It still made a smile cross Yusei's lips, every time he saw it. Yeah, he felt pretty content.

"You know, you should smile more often. I think it suits you." Judai said, smiling, as Yusei looked up to face him while they sat down on a bench behind some tree. Seeing a slightly amused expression on Judai's face, he replied.

"You think so?" He said as he settled down onto the wood, face relaxing through the streaks of sunshine from the setting sun.

"Yeah, most definitely!" Came the instant answer. Looking over at the shorter boy, he could see that Judai was looking quite comfortable, settling onto the bench and stifling a small yawn.

"Want to go grab something to eat before we look for a place to sleep?" Judai asked sheepishly after hearing his stomach rumble, protesting at the lack of food. But before Yusei could even think about the answer, Judai added,

"At least, if you think you don't have to go home yet." Yusei raised his eyebrows slightly at the fast change of the boys mood, and he would have almost missed it, were he not watching the boys face so intently. He didn't comment on it but he still filed it away as something he should pay attention to. He had looked almost embarrassed.

He hadn't received any message from the Crimson Dragon yet, although it wasn't the most talkative dragon ever, he was sure he would let him know. So he assumed he could stay for a little while longer he thought, secretly relieved. He was going to try give Judai the best day he could offer the boy, making sure the extra time they got wouldn't go to waste. Giving a slight but resolute nod, he stood up from the bench, he offered his hand once more to the seated boy who took it with a questioning gaze. Upon noticing the confirming smile Yusei gave, Judai's face instantly brightened, glad that his friend didn't have to leave yet.

As Judai's mind raced about where they would go to eat, he remembered something he had pretty much forgotten due to all of his enthusiasm.

"I don't really have that much money on me right now, since I don't actually have any work and stuff, so I hope fast-food will be alright." Judai asked looking slightly embarrassed, glancing at Yusei's face for any kind of disapproval. When he saw no rejection or distaste, he went ahead and pulled Yusei along with him again, grabbing his hand. And as his fingers gazed the amber gem on the glove, Judai tightened his grip on the leather, receiving a slightly reassuring squeeze in return. They didn't let go for quite some time.

After arriving at the McMickeys, (lol) they ordered a couple of burgers as Judai spend the last of his change, mumbling something distastefully about the lack of fried shrimp. As they took a seat somewhere in the back at the almost empty fast-food joint, Judai started stuffing his face with the hamburgers, exclaiming that he was famished. Yusei just wondered when the last time was the boy across from him had had a decent meal. Feeling quite hungry himself, he started eating as well, somewhere in the back of his mind noting that the food didn't taste all that different after all.

After eating for a little while, the obviously starving Judai was down to his last hamburger. Just as he was about to take a bite from the final half, the ever silent Yusei asked him a question he had obviously been thinking about for a little while.

"If I may ask, I wonder as to how you and your spirit duel monster came to be this way." Judai freezes almost instantly at the very personal question, burger close to his mouth and his lips halfway parted. He looks at Yusei questioningly and finds the duelist staring back at him, face totally serious. He closes his mouth shut and puts his burger down, out of words for one of the first times in his life. He looks down for a minute, avoiding Yusei's gaze, thinking about the question.

"You can tell him you know. It's good to share things like that with others every once in a while." He suddenly heard Yubel say in the back of his his mind, closed off from Yusei and hearing from her for the first time in quite a few hours.

"You obviously care for him after only knowing him for such a short time, and I think its about time you had finally told someone." He looked up to see her gazing at him softly from behind his friend. And just as Yusei was feeling stupid and about to say something like how he didn't have to tell him anything if he didn't want to, because he realized that he might just have asked a too personal question if the silence Judai gave him was anything to go by. Judai interrupted him though, before he could utter even a single word.

"It's kind off a long story." He knuckled, as it was becoming painstakingly obvious that this was a really touchy subject for the brunette, and Yusei wanted to slap himself in the face for being such an obvious jerk.

"But I'll tell you." Came the unexpected answer. As Yusei's eyes snapped up to Judai's eyes, he found the boy smiling sadly, gaze holding a maturity beyond his years, and Yusei could feel himself getting lost in those kind eyes.

And tell him he did. They talked about pretty much everything, from the Neo Spacians, to the trip within the other world, and even Haou. Once he got started, he found that the words just started flowing, finding release in finally being able to talk about it with someone. That he was finally able to get all of this off his chest. To talk about all of his deepest fears, the moments in his life that he regretted oh so much, but also the very happy and precious moments. His friends. With just the occasional question from Yusei, he found that the other boy was a very good listener. He was listening intently, obviously understanding just how important the subject was to Judai, just looking at him with his rich blue eyes. Judai found that if he just looked into those eyes, that everything would be okay. And as they continued taking, Yubel just looked at the two from a distance, a small and rare smile gazing her lips.

-Desu desu desu desu desu, line break ,desu desu desu desu desu-

When they finally finished, the clock already ticking away into the later hours, Yusei was left with a slightly shocked expression on his face. The story Judai told him took him honestly by utter surprise. He knew that the boy had to have done something special in his life, or else the Crimson Dragon would have never picked the amazing duelist up, but he had never in a million years expected him to have such passion for the game, which rivaled his own. He had opened up to him completely, someone whom he had only known for such a short time, from what he thought was probably the first time someone even heard his story. Looking into the other boys eyes, he found that he was evading his glance, looking rather embarrassed. Before Yusei could even comment, Judai sputtered out a counter question.

"There you have it, my life story. It's only fair that you tell me about the Crimson Dragon as well!" He says jokingly, not really wanting to force someone else to share something so personal with him, but he needed to distract the other duelist from the subject of his own life because he was already feeling embarrassed enough, so he just said the first thing that was on his mind.

Yusei eyed the brunette carefully over the obviously forgotten and discarded hamburgers. The boy seemed shaken, exhausted and ashamed by the intensity of the talk, while really, he had nothing to be ashamed of, as Yusei thought Judai was one of the most amazing persons he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. His story only made him more all the more beautiful in his eyes. And really, how could he not see that himself? Snapping back to reality after gazing at the others beautiful, deep brown eyes, (since when did he start thinking like that?) for what must have been far longer than socially acceptable, he saw that the other boy was poking his fries nervously, occasionally glancing up to meet Yusei's gaze. And just as the duelist looked as if he was about to say something to break the slightly awkward silence, Yusei made up his mind, making his decision in that split second and spoke up, giving a wide, uncharacteristic smile. He was going to tell him. It was only fair, wasn't it?

...

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Oh yeah, I didn't use Jaden as it would feel as if he was cheating on dear Jesse. :**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think there is one more on the way soon. ~

* * *

-Desu desu desu desu desu, line break ,desu desu desu desu desu-

CHAPTER 2

As they walked through the chilly night air which was exceptionally cold for this time of the year, Judai blew his steamy breath over his hands, trying to warm them up. Yusei contemplated giving the boy his leather gloves, a little afraid, as he thought that perhaps Judai would take offense in thinking that he thought the boy should be treated like a girl. In the end he just decided to do it, taking off his gloves, he gave them to the confused boy. After a few seconds though, realization flashed across his face as he took them gratefully, instantly putting them on, face relaxing at the sudden warmth.

"I think that I might know a place where we can crash, but we'll have to share a room though, so I hope you don't mind." Judai said, obviously exhausted by the long day but cheerful as ever. Yusei's story had make quite an impression on him, and he found himself thinking about it. He had had a tough life, and he was surprised by the amount of determination and loyalty the other boy seemed to have. Smiling, he thought back fondly at what he had been told. Really, Yusei was amazing.

"No, that's alright." Yusei answered, still surprised with himself because he had talked so much today. While he was no expert on the subject of time travel, he knew there was danger in telling the brunette, so he didn't want to reveal all that much about future events and ruin the time lines. So he had left out some details, hoping that it would be alright.

He had found though, that the other boy was getting increasingly easier to converse with, and he could even go as far as to say he enjoyed their talks, even if it was about an extremely personal matter. He was glad he had asked Judai that particular question about Yubel, even if it had been slightly uncomfortable in the beginning. He was all in all, quite content, as they had gotten to know each other even better.

He must have broken some sort of personal record with all this talking. But letting his guard down was so easy with Judai to his own great surprise. He wondered what it was that made him feel so utterly comfortable and safe around him.

While walking towards Judai's picked destination, he found that the brunette was suddenly growing visibly more depressed with every moment. The sparkle which had been in his eyes earlier dimmed, his shoulder slumped down and his face was sporting a tortured frown growing with every passing second. His mind seemed miles away as his feet dragged across the cobbles.

"Something on your mind?" Yusei asked, Trying to look Judai in the eye, who was obviously trying to avoid his gaze..

"Ah, I was just thinking..." Judai said as he finally looked at him, and met Yusei's questioning gaze.

"Afterwards, I mean, when you go back to your own time, we can't just chat with each other anymore like this, you know? I just find it very disheartening... It's not like I can just call you from over here, even if it was just to ask how you are doing." Judai said, and feigned a bright smile to hide the pain in his eyes and the knot in his stomach. They really had grown astoundingly close in the few short hours after Yusei had met him, and he hated having to make the inevitable decision that he would have to return to where he belonged.

"Yeah, I must confess that I kind of let that fact slip my mind...'' Said Yusei as he blew out a deep breath, almost sounding like a sigh, ''But you should know that I really enjoyed the time we got to spend together, and that I am grateful that we met, even if we must part our ways so soon. I shall cherish our friendship forever, I promise you that." Yusei told Judai, wanting to wipe that sad look from his friends face so badly. He grabbed the slightly shorter boy by his arms so he could force Judai to look him in the eye. Even he could tell that there was something more behind all of this, some long suppressed feelings he was fighting to admit to himself. Eyes widening at the sudden movement and at the serious and intense look, Judai found in Yusei's deep blue eyes, the brunette could feel a stroke of heat spreading upon his cheeks. If Yusei noticed this, he made no comment.

"Yeah... thank you." Judai said finally breaking, feeling rare tears well up in the corners of his eyes, and after a few moments grabbed the older boy by his jacket and pulled him into a fierce hug, so very much out of character. When did he allow himself care so much for another? Judai asked himself, after he felt the other boy hug him back after a moment of hesitation. They stood there for a few seconds, both enjoying the embrace way more than any of them would care to admit, and after a while Judai quickly wiped the growing tears from his eyes behind Yusei's back and pulled back, hoping the other boy didn't notice.

Whimpering slightly at the loss of warmth, Judai smiled softly and took Yusei's hands in his own gloved ones and started pulling him along.

"Come on, we're almost there."

-Desu desu desu desu desu, line break ,desu desu desu desu desu-

"The place we're heading now is owned by some lady who I helped out a while ago. She runs an hotel so she lets me sleep there every now and then as a way to say thanks." Judai told Yusei, still holding onto his hand. But both were pretending as if there was nothing strange going on, so just for that moment they would have an excuse to keep clinging to one another.

Arriving at the so called hotel, Yusei took a look at the place. It was really worn down, and he wondered how the building managed to keep upright. Even by his standards after living in satellite for so long, this place was a dump. The windows were sealed off by askew and poorly placed wooden planks and it seemed as the kind of place you would try to avoid as a tourist. A tourist who wanted to stay alive anyway The building has an onmous shady glow about it but Judai didn't seem to either notice nor care and happily trotted on, entering the building and dragging the staring Yusei along with him. Shrugging the state of the building off, Yusei figured that the place was safe enough to spend the night if Judai seemed comfortable there.

After they arrived at a polished, wooden desk, it surprised Yusei as the interior was of a pretty decent quality. Not that he really paid attention to those sort of things normally outside of motorcycles, as long as he had a bed to sleep on he was content, but the drastic difference between the exterior and the interior amused him. As Judai started to take the leather gloves off, handing them back shyly to Yusei with a small thank you, a very loud woman stormed in.

"Oh Hey Judai! Did you sleep outside again yesterday? I told you you could come here if you had nowhere to go, you stubborn boy." Scolded the now visible lady, who would be best described as an auntie. Overweight, wearing a dress and completing the image with the wooden spoon she held in her left hand, and she placed her palms in her sides, making her quite the imposing sight. Judai scratched his head sheepishly, visibly embarrassed. She obviously saw the little exchange between the two boys, and gave a little grin. Before Judai could answer though, the woman continued rambling on, leaving no room for them to say a single word.

"Oh, but hello-o Who is your handsome little friend?" She said teasingly, focusing her gaze on Yusei. He could feel the shivers running up his back.

"You two want to spend the night here then?" She said, giving a thoughtful took and Yusei could hear her mumbling about the rooms with the camera's all being taken tonight. Right.

"You can just take the room you used last time, I believe you still have the key Judai, but you have to help me put some boxes on the shelves in the storage room upstairs. You know my old back can't lift those darn things anymore." Emphasizing her point she groaned as she tried to stand straighter, plopping her back.

"Now you two sweeties be off and have some fun, and let this old woman get some rest." she laughed, wiggling her eyebrows as she shooed them away and she returned to where ever she came from.

"That was... nice." Yusei said, still trembling a little from that imposing strange woman. Judai seemed to get what she was talking about though, as he dragged Yusei to the stairs. Going two stories up, they arrived at some sort of strange attic. There were quite a few boxes stacked throughout the whole room and one big cabinet. So they had to move the boxes on top of it? Yusei wondered how they were ever going to reach it as they were both not really that tall. If only Jack were here... He could have him do it. And he didn't even want to think about what was in the boxes to be honest.

But as he got lost in his thought, Judai was already moving around and started stacking boxes on top of each other. After he placed about four to five of them in a row, he started climbing the makeshift tower.

"Are you sure that it's stable?" Yusei asked, raising his eyebrows slightly, wondering about the safety of the mountain of boxes. After Judai had placed the majority on the top shelves of the cabinet, he turned to Yusei and smiled.

"Yup! One hundred percent safe, trust me!~" He said grinning, flashing a victory sign and jumping up and down to reassure Yusei. After the third or fourth bounce however, he seemed to realize that this might not have been one of his brightest ideas, as the pile of boxes started to break down. Reacting quickly with cat-like reflexes honed over the years he caught the tumbling boy in his arms.

With an undignified squeak Judai landed, placing him in an awkwardly formed bridal style position, with his arms slightly raised as they were barely touching Yusei's chest. He stared the older boy in his blue eyes, who was returning the gaze with honestly, the straightest face he had ever seen. And after a few seconds of rude staring on his part, he felt his mouth go into a loopy grin and apologized.

Seeming to snap out of his haze, Yusei put the quickly reddening boy in his arms, who was way closer to his face than what would have been socially acceptable, back on the ground. After checking to see if the embarrassed boy was okay, he turned his gaze back to the pile of boxes.

He should probably stop staring at Judai so much. Yeah. Probably a good idea.

Thinking back to what the... peculiar woman had said about Judai sleeping somewhere outside again, he wondered. Could he perhaps not afford a normal sleeping place?

* * *

-Desu desu desu desu desu, line break ,desu desu desu desu desu-

Since someone, ***cough*** ''iloveyugiohGX93'' ***cough*, **told me, uhm, not so very kindly that this was in the wrong category (he wouldn't let me reply), I have to reply here. Since no one actually looks at the crossover section and them meeting is technically canon, I figured it would be alright to post this here. So yeah, there you have it.

Please r&r! :D


End file.
